Many people use electronic message programs to create, view and respond to electronic messages as well as schedule appointments and manage tasks. Users can access their electronic messages and appointments on desktop computers as well as on their mobile computing devices. When creating a message/appointment/task, a user manually enters the desired information. For example, a user enters each recipient of the message/appointment within an address field. It can be time consuming to enter this information.